Forgive Me
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: A Sasuke x Naruto 3-shot, LEMON in 3rd chapter. What happens when Sasuke comes back, but Naruto doesn't seem to want him anymore, and down right ignores him? UPDATED/REVISED.
1. Coming Back - Updated

Chapter 1 - Coming Back

Groaning, Naruto yawned and rubbed his face in fatigue, he just couldn't be bothered with anything at the moment. He had just gotten back from a month long mission with the rest of his squad, two of his men had been killed, and he felt like the walking dead – as if like he wasn't actually there.

He couldn't even be bothered to listen to the excited muttering around him, the village had accepted him long ago and was even seen as the town hero, so surely they weren't offensive – at least not towards him. It was only when a group of girls giggled loudly, and glanced at him as he walked past, that he began to wonder just what had gotten the town in such an uproar.

Slumping into the ramen restaurant, he smiled slightly at the owner, and watched as his food was made without an order being made, he had the same everytime he came.

"There you go Naruto, you looked wrecked, make sure you're taking care of yourself" Naruto nodded absently, not really paying much attention and ate his food much slower than normal, his brain elsewhere. The same group of girls entered and took a table near where Naruto was sitting.

"Omg, I can't believe he's actually coming back!" Naruto zoned in on their conversation, not pausing in eating his food, who was coming back? Why hadn't he heard about it?

"I know right? Apparently it's for Naruto, don't know whether that's very true though, and if it is, I don't think either of them are gay, so maybe it's just to say sorry or something" Naruto froze, someone was coming back for him, his lost brain tried to search through people who had left that he was close with, who would need to say sorry, but in his deteriorated state he could think of none.

He beckoned Teuchi over, the chubby man came over, a look of confusion on his face, as usually Naruto was too busy eating to speak. "Teuchi, what are all these rumours about?".

The man shuffled, looking slightly uncomfortable, before taking a deep breath and looking his best customer in the eye. "It has been said that Uchiha Sasuke is returning to Konoha" Naruto nearly dropped his chopsticks, his mouth hung agape. How could he be so stupid, of course it would have been Sasuke.

He frowned, why hadn't he been informed, he knew he was yet to see Tsunade, but surely someone would have come and found him, this was big news.

He nodded slowly and pushed his fifth finished bowl away, before paying the man and thanking him. Naruto left the stand, feeling angry and slightly nauseous. He was angry at everyone for keeping it from him, he was angry at Sasuke for leaving, then coming back as if nothing was wrong, and he was angry at himself for caring.

He had grown up fast after Sasuke left; he had become insanely stronger than he was, mentally and physically. And now, it was for nothing, because the bastard was coming back on his own, acting like the prodigal son that had lost his way slightly. No doubt he would be welcomed back by everyone with open arms, well maybe not Tsunade, but she didn't particularly like him anyway, after seeing Naruto so broken over him. Naruto wasn't sure what he could do after seeing him, he wasn't sure whether he could take him back as his best friend, without any thought that he might take off again.

Naruto slumped into Tsunade's office, a blank expression on his face; he wasn't going to bring it up, if anyone it was going to, it would be her. Naruto could go on ignoring the fact that he was coming back all he wanted, but he was not lowering himself to losing himself all over again.

The blonde woman looked up from her paperwork, frustration and stress in her eyes; obviously she wasn't having a good day. "I assume you've heard" Naruto nodded sharply "I wanted to tell you when you came, but you took your time" He still said nothing, his eyes void of emotion.

She sighed and took a swig of what looked like sake, glancing solemnly up at the boy infront of her, the one who she thought of as her grandson. "I know this must be hard for you Naruto, and I am not best pleased with this decision. But I will let him back for you sake".

Naruto scoffed and scratched his back. "For my sake?! I don't care what you do, I don't care about him anymore, he ruined my life, and I'm not going to let him take over me again. I'm going to keep living my life, and he can bugger off for all I care. So do what you please" Tsunade sat there, baffled by his words, never had she expected him to be so indifferent about the person he had chased for years.

"I assume you've probably heard this as well, whether you want to know or not. But there has been word from a very reliable source that he is coming back for you Naruto, what for… we are unsure" Naruto shrugged wishing he could just get home, he needed to re-attach himself to the real world.

His mind was always 'broken' after a long mission, and he needed to sleep before he would be himself again. "Get some sleep brat, I expect you to be chirpy again tomorrow" Tsunade winked at Naruto, who smiled briefly before leaving the office. He nodded at Shizune on his way out.

As he walked towards his apartment, there a lot of commotion at the gates and Naruto grit his teeth, before carrying on, not wanting to have to see his smug face. But soon, he found Sasuke right in the way of his apartment, surrounded by fangirls and villagers. Their gaze locked, and Naruto just completely ignored him, as if he was some ordinary citizen he saw every day.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto walked towards him, about to make a comment, but Naruto didn't even glance at him, he just walked straight past him and into his apartment.

'What the?' Sasuke was baffled, he was sure Naruto would be pleased to have him back, but he had ignored him completely. Unknown to everyone, the Uchiha felt a pang in his chest, he had come back to see Naruto, to argue like they used to, to be around eachother all the time. But he was not wanted, and that was made very obvious.

Had he really hurt the blond so much, that he wanted nothing to do with him? A girl latched onto his arm, batting her eyelashes at him, trying to seduce him no doubt. He felt eyes on him and he turned to glance at whoever it was. There stood his old friends, the ones he had left, no doubt the ones that loved Naruto.

He sighed internally and shook the girl off, guards escorting him to the Hokage's tower. This was not going to be fun, judging by the reactions he had already received.

Naruto stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror; it had hurt him to walk past Sasuke like that, even though he didn't want it to. He wanted to leave Sasuke behind, forget about him, but he knew, deep down, that it was not possible to ignore him, his heart longed for their old ways too much.

So Naruto decided to point blank avoid him, he thought if he didn't see him, he wouldn't need him back.

Naruto sighed and stripped, slouching into the shower. It was useless, and he knew it.


	2. Bruised - Updated

Chapter 2 – Bruised

Naruto frowned at his reflection, even though his wounds healed faster than your average human, his burns were still there, and he had agreed to go see Sakura at the hospital to get some soothing cream. If he had it his way, he would just leave it to heal, but Sakura was overly worried, so he let her get on with it.

Wincing slightly, he slid his jacket on over his shirt, brushing the burns as he did so. Grabbing his keys, he sauntered out of his house, locking the door after him, before walking towards the large brick building that was the hospital.

Sasuke sat in a new apartment just thinking, he didn't want to move back into the Uchiha estate, there were too many bad memories there, and he didn't need any more trouble on his mind.

His mind was still on Naruto, debating whether or not to go up to him and apologise, or to leave him alone, or to walk up to him and kiss him. Sasuke shook the thoughts from his head, Naruto wasn't gay, he was sure of that. Even if he was, after what Sasuke had done to him, surely he wouldn't want anything to do with him, he had made that clear enough the day before.

Sighing, he scowled and walked over to the large window at the end of the room. He saw a mop of blonde hair walking down the street, and smiled to himself sadly. Naruto looked rough, and was obviously not in the best condition; Sasuke assumed he was off to see Sakura.

The raven had also promised to visit the pinkette and have a once over check-up, to make sure he was doing ok. After all, he couldn't even remember the last time he had even seen a hospital.

Slumping towards the shower, he pushed the blonde from his thoughts, he was going to have to either do some serious grovelling to him, or learn to get over him and act like Naruto was doing around himself. But that was a hell of a lot easier said than done.

Naruto smiled cheekily up at the pinkette and she shook her head, handing him the small tub. "Now get out of here, you're distracting the nurses" He sent a playful wink at the group of giggling nurses, before mock saluting Sakura and taking off out the door.

He and Sakura had become even closer over the years, Sakura had gotten over Sasuke ages ago, and had finally taken Lee up on his offer, and much pestering from both him and Naruto.

Sakura was just as shocked as Tsunade, to see the lack of excitement from the blonde about the news. She decided it was time to pay the brooding Uchiha a visit and see just what was going on inside his head, thinking he could walk back in and make everything ok. She walked slowly, trying to think of how to approach the subject of Naruto. She decided he would have figured anyway, so the best thing to do would just be to come out with it. Sasuke was never one to play the fool in any situation.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked sharply on the door, listening intently to the muttered curse, probably directed at her and the shuffling of feet, before the door was swung open and a scruffy looking boy stood before her, sending her the infamous Uchiha glare.

Sasuke was slightly shocked to see Sakura, he expected her to be like Naruto and not talk to him unless he came to her. So he grudgingly stepped aside, allowing her access into his new home.

"What is it you want?" He slouched over to his half empty mug of coffee, all manners and Uchiha behaviour gone; obviously he had given up with the act around her.

"I want to talk about why you came back" They shared a brief knowing look, before Sasuke sat, Sakura following suit. "I assume the rumours are true, it was Naruto that you came back for" Sasuke remained quiet, letting Sakura take what she wanted and finish, before he said anything.

She continued at the silence, "Then why are you sitting here like a pig, letting him ignore you. You hurt him, Sasuke. You need to fix this, because as much as he tries to say he's ok and can ignore you, he isn't and he can't. He needs you back, just as much as you need him" Sasuke grunted, and finished his drink quickly.

"How do you propose I do that, when he doesn't even acknowledge I'm there?" Sakura sighed, and stood, sensing that her stay was nearly up.

"Find him, confront him, but I'm warning you, if you hurt him in any way, I will have you killed myself" After a sweet smile that hid her threat, she left, leaving Sasuke to drown in his thoughts on his own.

He groaned and gripped his head, the tension of needed release was becoming too much to ignore. He could feel an unwanted arousal at the thought of Naruto, this was becoming too unbearable, he was going to have to do something about Naruto soon, or he might just jump the boy and that was the last thing Sasuke wanted to do.

He stood, grimacing in disgust at the bulge that had appeared. Slumping towards the shower, he stripped, turning the warm water on. He wished his worries would get washed away along with the evidence of his lust for Naruto.

He had to do something and he had to do something soon.

**Next chapter is the lemon :)**


	3. I Need You Now - Updated

Chapter 3 - I Need You Now

Sasuke stood at Naruto's door trying to will himself to knock on the door, the feeling of being so close yet so far away was killing him. He needed to speak with Naruto, whether it was through an argument, or a friendly chat. He just needed some sort of connection with the younger male.

But before Sasuke could knock, the door swung open, revealing a very tired and frustrated looking blonde. "You've been standing there for about an hour now, what do you want?" Sasuke almost winced at the venom in his voice, but just stared blankly at Naruto.

"We need to talk" Naruto sighed, but after a few moments of silence he reluctantly stepped aside, allowing his ex-friend to enter his home. Sasuke stood by the entrance to his living room, not sitting down and not waiting for Naruto to do so either. "I completely understand why you are ignoring me. But I cannot go on living like you don't exist Naruto, why do you think I came back?".

Naruto remained silent, and averted his gaze from the Uchiha, fighting back tears that threatened to fall. "I don't care why you came back, you still left and you still ruined my life" Naruto charged at Sasuke in a moment of fury and threw a punch, that collided painfully with his jaw.

Sasuke didn't fight back, nor did he try to stop it. He knew, just as much as Naruto, that this was just tension being relieved. The tears soon began falling down Naruto's face, and he crumpled against Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha easily caught his friend, and slouched down the wall, almost cradling the weeping boy.

"I mi-missed you, so m-much" Sasuke felt another pang in his chest; it hurt him to think that he was the cause of this breakdown. He brushed a hand under Naruto's eyes, wiping away the tears, until they stopped. Naruto looked away, horrified with himself for crying. Horrified with himself for giving in.

His heart skipped a beat, when lips brushed against his. "I missed you too. That's why I came back, to be with you. Naruto…" Sasuke gripped the tan face, forcing him to look at him, before he continued. "I love you" Naruto froze, as the words hit his ears.

Naruto heart jumped, and joy spread through him. He smashed his lips onto Sasuke's, shaking slightly, resolving the broken bonds between them. Sasuke snaked a hand around Naruto's waist, and up under his orange t-shirt, tracing his back with mild interest.

Naruto chuckled softly, and opened his mouth, coaxing Sasuke's tongue to play with his own. Sasuke slowly lowered Naruto onto the floor, swiftly removing his shirt on the way. He was determined not to just have a mindless fuck, he was going to make love to Naruto and the blonde was going to enjoy it as much as him.

The blonde clawed at Sasuke's shirt, until the boy took the hint and removed his own shirt, discarding it alongside Naruto's. Lips were quickly claimed again, however it did not last long, and soon Sasuke had moved onto Naruto's neck, sucking and nibbling wherever he felt necessary.

Soon, Naruto's neck was laced with hickeys, and he was panting softly, after Sasuke had found his soft spot and took advantage of it.

Naruto arched up, when one of his nipples was sucked into delicious wet heat, Sasuke smirked and began undoing the tie of the sweats Naruto had on. Tan hands wound up into raven hair, massaging the scalp, as if in thanks for the treatment he was receiving.

Lips were soon nibbling at tan hips, obviously avoiding the one spot Naruto wanted Sasuke to touch the most. "Sasuke" Their eyes met at the sound of the breathless whisper and Sasuke smirked, removing the boxers, swallowing at the sight of Naruto's erection. Naruto bit his bottom lip and shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze.

A shiver racked through his body, when he was suddenly engulfed in a wet, warm heat. Sasuke began bobbing his head, stopping every now and again to tease the blushing head, squeezing out every moan that Naruto had to offer.

Just as the tension began to build up, Sasuke removed himself from the weeping member, earning a low growl from his friend. Sasuke smirked and placed a playful kiss on plump lips.

"We're just beginning, calm down; we wouldn't want to end this too early, no?" Naruto rolled his eyes, but yelped when a slick finger probed his entrance. He hadn't even noticed when Sasuke had applied the now discarded lube to his fingers, but before he had time to question, the finger slid in.

He frowned and wiggled, trying to get rid of the strange feeling. Sasuke nuzzled his neck, before nipping the spot just under the blonde's ear, Naruto arched, causing Sasuke to smirk, trust Naruto's weak spot to be near his ears. A second finger soon joined the first, and Sasuke did his best to distract Naruto from the intrusion. The fingers began to scissor the entrance, stretching to accommodate the third finger. Naruto winced as it slid in making Sasuke frown, before moving down and kissing up the base of the now red erection.

Naruto moaned and bucked, accidently impaling himself further on long fingers. A silent scream left the blonde and he clawed at Sasuke, who smirked, he had obviously hit Naruto's prostate.

Deciding enough preparation had been made, the fingers left Naruto, who groaned and lifted his hips, silently inviting Sasuke to take him.

Sasuke growled and flipped Naruto over, hauling him to his knees, before settling behind him. "Relax" and without a further word of warning he plunged in, fully sheathing himself in delicious heat. Sasuke saw stars and had to restrain himself from taking the blonde immediately, who was whimpering and chewing harshly on his lip.

After a few minutes Naruto was relaxed enough for Sasuke to move. "Move teme!" Sasuke kissed his spine and set a slow rhythm, wanting this to last as long as it could. "Dammit, FASTER!" Sasuke stilled completely and Naruto cried out, feeling Sasuke's member stay pressed against his prostate.

"Say please" Naruto hissed, but mumbled it anyway, and wiggled his hips, hoping to entice Sasuke into doing him right. It worked and soon Sasuke was pounding mercilessly into his love, earning cry after cry from Naruto, whose arms had caved and was now laying awkwardly, the Uchiha freely moving his hips.

Suddenly a knock was placed upon the door and Sasuke growled, but never stilled his movements. "Ignore them" Naruto tried to muffle his moans into the carpet, praying that whoever it was could not here what they were getting up to.

"Naruto?" It was Sakura, this only seemed to spur Sasuke on and he went even deeper, further abusing Naruto's entrance. Naruto felt the coil in his stomach tighten beyond belief, and soon his essence was spilt over the floor, with a rough cry of Sasuke's name. Sasuke kept going for a few more thrusts, before he too released inside his blonde. The pair collapsed on the floor, in a tired heap of tangled limbs. Naruto chuckled and rolled over, gazing at Sasuke, who was staring intently at the door, as if trying to kill Sakura through the door.

"Leave her; I'm sure she figured out what we were doing. Now come snuggle, I'm chilly" Sasuke smiled softly and rolled over, so he was spooning the tan body. "Sasuke…" Naruto looked over his shoulder, a hint of something Sasuke couldn't make out. "Are you staying…?" He trailed off, not needing to explain what he meant.

Sasuke hadn't been expecting that, he thought Naruto knew he was here for good, but then again, he had been ignored up till now. "Of course Dobe, I'm staying whether you like it or not"

"Teme" Naruto sighed, and shifted backwards, feeling himself drift off into a comfortable sleep in the arms of his soul mate.


End file.
